


Respect

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes the end justifies the means. Even if the method seems crazy.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-11-15 09:12pm to 09:27pm

Team outings in Hyoutei were always crazy. Especially when they concerned the current regulars of the tennis club.

Today however, the record for craziness had once more been surpassed.

Atobe Keigo, renowned captain of the club, was towering overhead while further down most of his team was still trying to come closer.

Oshitari had tried to walk which - naturally - ended in disaster.

The best approach had been from Jirou and Gakuto who had taken to bouncing immediately but - due to the fun level of it all - completely forgotten that they were supposed to join Atobe.

Kabaji's physique had only allowed harsher bounces, effectively kicking him back to the 'normal' ground.

Ohtori and Shishido had tried together, bounced against and into each other and then fallen flat on their backs not caring an inch.

Wakashi had been last. He'd been watching the proceedings like a snake would its prey and then launched his attack. 

It didn't take long for him to join Atobe on top, the silver-haired boy gifting him with an appreciative nod.

Wakashi would have smiled if that had been his custom but he did nod back before they continued to watch the antics of the others together.

"Do you think they will ever make it up here?"

Atobe turned.

"No. But that wasn't the point anyway."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Ore-sama wanted to release some of the tension that had been building uncontrollably since our last loss - in time for the Finals."

Wakashi looked back down to his team-mates. Another facet a captain should have moving into place.

Even if he would never admit it openly, the younger boy did have the utmost respect for his captain. That would never change.

Be it on a court, normal ground or - like now - a bouncing castle.


End file.
